Exotic Buttercup
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: When Buttercup met Butch, their different but similar personalities clashed. It was hate at first sight. An enemy is out there, and reaches them in the worst way possible. What will they do when all they have is each other? Trust or doubt the other? Will Romance bloom? GREENS slight REDS & BLUES. T for slight suggestive themes. And a little bit of violence


**I know I shouldn't be doing another story when writting other things but I just couldn't resist! I finished reading seeking crystal from Joss striling and tought I would be a good idea to write a Butchercup fic...? Either way, I AM making the story like how the chapter is long, so I'm sorry if they are short, this one is just to see if you like it as much as I did. And I AM continuing with the 'something green' fic but I need you to vote in the poll that's in my profile to continue updating, ok? Ok**

**This is a part of my PPG series, but has nothing to do with Blossoming love or Bubbling chocolate, even if I haven't published them yet.**

**I NEED A BETA!**

**Dedication: My dog, because I haven't been paying attention to her lately.**

**Inspiration: dejiko0001, because even if I don'y like the ppgz that much, she has made a bunch of pretty stories.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the ppgs or the rrbs or any other character in here except my future OC, but I still don't know how to name her... oh and Seeking Crystal ideas, even if I DID change the story a bit.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Exotic Buttercup<strong>

**_"Because they both had the need to fight…"_**

A black haired girl was walking down a street. It was raining, and the light black coat that she had didn't covered much. She and other people ran through the streets in search of a place to hide from the non-ending downpour that was falling from the sky. It was late, but she didn't really know why she was there. She quickly turned at a corner while her lime green eyes continued to search everywhere for a hiding place. At last, the green orbs laid their stare in a coffee shop across the street. She evaded the other people and cars, and when she arrived there, she found a black haired man who also had a dark coat. Their eyes suddenly met and the man froze for a second before relaxing. The girl just stared at him in fear before going inside the place, followed by the stranger. Due to the cascading and endless rain going outside, the place was full of people, so they both had to sit in a nearby couch in the waiting room. The man sank in his place while the girl did the same but in the light green scarf she had around her neck. They both looked up at the same time and the girl blushed before looking away. The man just chuckled before also looking away and sighing.

Minutes passed by before the girl looked again at the man and, being curious, she asked.

"Are you… ok?" The man turned his handsome surprised face towards the nervous cutie before him before another sigh escaped his lips. "No"

The girl was surprised he had answered, before her stare softened and she spoke calmly to the stranger. "Would you like to talk about it? It usually helps?"

They both looked toward the woman that was at the front calling for them. He chuckled before he offered his hand to his companion and answering. "Can I offer you a hot chocolate, perhaps? You don't seem like the coffee type" The girl, surprised again by the charming man just nodded before they both sat down in both sides of a table, and after ordering their drinks he started talking.

"Well, you see, it all started two months ago…"

**Two months ago…**

A red headed woman opened the door of a gym and helped herself inside it. She nervously walked towards a black haired female that was punching the non-living daylights out of a punching bag. Said girl had been doing that from at least an hour ago, and she hadn't stopped ever since.

Blossom, the red head; and Buttercup, the black haired girl, had arrived from either Italy or Venice to Townsville, U.S.A. The had been invited over by Bubbles, a blonde girl, to celebrate her future wedding and for them to meet their sister's fiancé. The sisters had agreed to arrive a week earlier so they could catch up. The journey had been long, but they had met in Spain and the rest of the trip they had used it talking. They were triplets, and their mother had died the day they were born. Blossom was the bigger sister, with red colored hair and strange pink eyes, and she looked like a librarian's child, in Buttercup's opinion. Bubbles was the more normal looking one. She had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Her small and petite frame made her the cuter if the three. Buttercup was the mysterious and exotic. Her lime green eyes and black hair made her look cool in her sisters point of view, but she felt strange and she didn't actually feel content with herself. Her self-esteem wasn't exactly high, but she was working on that. Blossom was an important mediator of the Utonium imdustries, and also the next in the line for that important company. Buttercup had followed her dreams as a soccer star, but apparently she was far too violent, so she had retired.

Now? She didn't want to have anything to do with books or important meetings, so she did what her sisters had asked her to.  
>Model.<br>Let's get this right. Buttercup hated modeling. She always tought she was born to be a soccer star but the referee was so unfair! She didn't even touch a hair of another girl and she already had a yellow card!  
>Either way; Bubbles was a famous designer of this awesome brand that was usually used for movies. Hollywood movies. Blossom, in her free time, liked to sew. She had patience enough for 3 people, and that gave her the right to create the fantastic and futuristic looking accessories that went with Bubbles dresses. Now Buttercup had tried making shoes, but she discovered they were harder to work on that what her sister did. So she had this other idea. She was never good with money, but she managed to create this small shop in Venice, where she sold earrings, necklaces and other types of jewelry. She soon discovered that in a few months her little shop had transformed in one of the most famous jewelry stores in Europe. How she managed that, she didn't knew, but she was happy she did. In one time or another, Bubbles and Blossom had managed to convince Buttercup to model one of Bubbles dresses, and , sensing a challenge, she accepted.<br>She never imagined that Bubbles would take some photos and put them in one of her magazines. Her followers in twitter and another brand where awed by the way the dresses hugged Buttercup, so they pleaded her to try modeling. She wouldn't have accepted, but there was THIS one island on the south of her home that had this awesome fruits and she only needed a few more thousands to buy it...

The sisters had arrived to the five stars hotel Bubbles had promised to have ready for them. Buttercup, being the lazy eighteen year old teenager she was, only wanted to sleep soundly in her room for the next 72 hours, but Blossom had said they need to stay awake till 6 in the afternoon at least. They had fought a bit but at the end Blossom had won saying they needed to adjust their internal clocks. The brunette hadn't been happy about the decision, till she found the hotel had a gym. It was now 3:00 pm and she was still there.

"Buttercup" Blossom said her name nervously while she approached her sister "Aren't you hungry?"

The green eyed girl stopped momentarily at the indirect mention of food, and that was all Blossom needed to continue talking "you know, there is this restaurant not too far from here, and I've heard they have delicious cakes, specially chocolate ones..."  
>That immediately made Buttercup stop and turn to her sister, a smirk adorning her face. "I will go... Under one condition"<br>The red head sighted before she turned away "Yes, I'm paying, but please, _please_, change from that..." She paused to frown a bit and swat the smell a little "...clothes, into something more presentable."  
>The smirk washed off the girl's face and she took a nearby towel, drying her hair with it. She quickly exited the gym, and ran towards their rooms.<br>Ten minutes later, she had a light green off-a-shoulder tank top, and some short jean shorts. In her feet were a pair of black converse.

She ran towards the entrance where Blossom was reading a magazine. She waved and Buttercup came closer. They both walked out of the hotel and minutes later, entered the restaurant. Being the famous people they were, in a matter of seconds they had one of the best tables in the place.

"So... Blossom, what are you doing tomorrow?" The red head rolled her eyes and motioned for a waiter to come "tomorrow, **WE** are going to Bub's, remember?"

"Oh yeah" the brunette sighted, her hopes of going to an amusement park totally forgotten.

"And then I have this congress with the Morbucks family, you know. What are you going to while I am there? Maybe you can go and stay with Bubbles, or go and explore the city or..."  
>"Relax, Blossy, I'm figuring out in the moment that happens. Now, didn't you said something about chocolate cakes?"<p>

The next hour was spent in eating, teasing (when Buttercup said something about Brick, Blossom's boyfriend) and crying (when Blossom had thrown the cake that was in Buttercup's hand after half hour of teasing).

Finally, they had exited the restaurant, and Blossom couldn't help but feel relieved. The hour lasting talk she had had with her sister was more than enough for a year of sister bonding in her opinion.

They had been talking the way back to the hotel and were crossing the street when a motorcyclist speed up at the last minute. Blossom was on the way, and being the sister with the fastest reflexes, Buttercup pushed her out of the way, but didn't had enough time to get out of the way completely, and just her feet was left there. A loud crack was heard before the motorcyclist left the place.  
>"Buttercup!"<br>Blossom neared her sister while she was holding her feet and whispering obscenities to the careless driver.  
>A black car that had stopped in front of the girls opened the driver's door where a red headed boy stepped out. He hurried to Blossom and the girl quickly recognized the boy as Brick, her boyfriend. What he had been doing there in that moment, she didn't knew and she could care less.<br>They took the cursing girl inside the car after a quick kiss on the cheek to the other and a light blush.  
>"I'm driving you both to the hospital..." The boy said turning in a corner before Buttercup shouted "No!" The brunette protested as she clenched her teeth. Brick turned to his girlfriend in doubt before she answered. "She doesn't like hospitals that much. Do you know any other place where you could find a doctor or something?"<p>

The boy sighted before answering. "My brother is an apprentice. Maybe he could help us?"  
>The girl in the back gave a sudden shout when she tried changing her feet's position. She enden laying in the backseats with herarms crossed and her hands were forming fists.<p>

" That is better than nothing"

"I guess"

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope it was good enough. I'm working in a Blossick and in a Boomubbles story. Oh, and in something green too... Review if you liked it or if you want to tell me I did something wrong... just no flames ok? ok<strong>


End file.
